


Angels Wing

by cartergraysons



Category: R.E.M., R.E.M. band
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fanfictions, Love, M/M, R.E.M. - Freeform, R.E.M. band - Freeform, billberry - Freeform, fanfics, hopefully, michaelstipe, mikemills, peterbuck - Freeform, willaddmoretagslater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartergraysons/pseuds/cartergraysons
Summary: His beauty was more than could be handled...





	Angels Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic, I suppose. This just, came to me sorry. Will update later, stay tuned!! <3
> 
> A lot of my fan fics are fantasy, feral, or romance related. These are all based on my thoughts and Maladaptive Daydreams I have. I understand that many of you guys don't like or read my fics at all, my fics are weird and I apologize. Just wish I wasn't so underrated, I don't wanna self promote though ugh.
> 
> Main pesude: @getupstandgreen

He woke Up to the sounds of birds chirping and the wind barely blowing. Michael, a seventeen year old with a big secret to tell, decided to wonder around this new world, this new... home?? He was naked, clean at least, but caked with the feeling he wasn't alone, scarily, he wasn't alone.

A boy, decided to walk in the forest, so relaxing he thought. But he soon noticed something, in clear sight plain as day a naked man crouched on the ground. The boy went closer to the man who soon turned around.

"Oh hello, I didn't know anyone was here." He let out a small chuckle as the man coward into a ball, his head not clear in sight. "It's okay, my name is Mike, Mike Edward Mills." He let out his hand as the boy got Up, touched his face, and then touched his. A single tear shed and fell, and as soon as that, Michael was off. The naked man was nothing more than a merely scared angel. He looked back at the man, cute dimples and all, in front of him, but soon again walked away. Seeing a human, in person for the first time was a scary experience for Michael. Having only just arrived on earth a couple hours ago. Walking among the nature, the wilderness, he did not know where he was, but at least he knew who he was before this. Later on in the day the thought of this naked man still bothered Mike to no end. Was it all just a dream, he thought, as the sound of Peter and Bill arguing got his attention. He decided to calm then down, and then they realized something was wrong, Mike wasn't Mike. They went closer to him. 

"Everything alright Mike??" Bill asked.

"I guess, but..."

"But what??" Peter asked as Mike wasted no time. He ran out the door, as Peter and Bill followed, until he got to where he saw the man earlier and sunk to his knees. Something is not right, but as soon as Michael sees the man he is out and over to him. A small smile on his face, as he crouched down, but soon he hid in fear again, as Mike decided to grab the boy and lift him Up. 

"Hey it's alright, these are my friends, Bill and Peter." Mike points to them as he speaks. Then something happens. The boy points to himself and speaks.

"Michael" he says out loud before dissapearing again, but not for long. As Mike grabs him and takes him home, the three boys notice something odd about him, the mark, almost, or could have possibly been tattoo like, on his right ankle. A small design, with elegant lines shown through his skin, illuminates himself as he walks along with the boys, to a new place. 

Michael was clothed in a plain white shirt and boxers. He looked at the clothes, new and foreign, and then decided to speak some more.

"Clothes are what these are called??" He asked and then spoke. "I never wore any before, but it sure does feel nice."

Mike looked at the boy, Peter and Bill did too, in shock. The boy starred back at them, worried about what he had said.

His brows furroing.

"Did I say something wrong??" The boy, puzzling asked.

"No Michael, not at all." Mike spoke to the boy. 

Michael soon walked away, looking around the house as the three boys stopped to talk to him.

"Why were you naked in the forest??" Peter asked as Michael starred at him.

"Where am I??" Michael asked.

"A small town called Athens, Georgia." Bill spoke as Michael looked around some more, spinning in a circle. They all noticed the mark on his legs again, and finally asked.

"What are you??" Mike said.

That's when his wings grew.


End file.
